There is a pressing daily need for individuals and businesses to constantly adhere to diverse regulations, limits (such as speed limits) and directives imposed by personal, professional and legal standards. There is a need for users to easily, effectively and inexpensively monitor a wide variety of metering devices (such as speedometers) so that the user is made immediately aware that an established limit (such as a speed limit) has been exceeded.